Godzilla: The War Inside
by Goji04
Summary: The behemoth has plagued humanity, for what they did to him. Now, he must face his demons, in order to save us all.
1. Prologue

Snowy Jungle

The behemoth sleeps. The world is dark. The world is cold. The world feels different, feels strange.

This is not the world the beast knows of.

He opens his eyes. An empty wasteland appears before him, frozen and lifeless. The wind blows frozen ice in his eyes, his pupils agitated. He cannot see anything beyond the frozen patch of ice he is laying on. He puts his arm into the frozen waste, roaring. It's like a knife in his arms, the ground is so cold. He is able to get his legs moving, and his feet dig in to the dirt. The dirt is itself, ice. The creature pushes with his legs that have now become hard as rock.

Finally he prevails in getting his balance, and he stands on his back legs. He aches, he is too cold. Then he remembers what is inside him. His heart jumps, pulsates, and turns to a white hot color. As the collections of thousands of unstable atoms come together, they crack and bounce. They smash into each other, and the chain begins. It is unstoppable, it is chaotic. Thousands of atoms beating away at each other, ripping each other in half. The smashing creates an energy so powerful, it could tear the fabric of time and space. Today, he is just warming himself up.

The spines on back glow, a brilliant blue. Electricity dances furiously on his tongue. His throat sears with flame, and eyes light up with tenacity. Fire burns from his mouth, meeting the ice. As it melts, it creates a solid rock trail for the creature. Godzilla looks down his path, and brings his back down, parallel to the ground. He sprints like a mad dasher across the dirt, smashing everything to dust. As he is sprinting, his scent catches something. Then his mind can sense it.

It's familiar, it's huge, and it's hostile. The beast can feel it coming close. But there is nothing in this wasteland, where could it come from.

SKREECH!

A sound turns the behemoths head. Through the wind that fogs everything, a large black figure approaches. It's an old enemy, he can feel it. Something that has challenged him before. Something that….. That.. Had been able to defeat him.

As it nears, he can see the better details. The golden scales that shine off the light, that cover the whole body. The hawk like talons that sprout out of it's legs. The huge pikes on it's chest that spike down. The huge wings, now folded back. The teeth, the horns, that he could never forget. But worse, the eyes. Those horrible eyes. All six of them.

King Ghidorah leaps before him, and bows his heads. All three sprout back up and the stare down between the titans begins,

Godzilla looks at his opponent. His heart races. His anger rises.

His spikes turn blue.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New York City, April 2012

The big apple. The city that never sleeps. Well, it won't sleep after this.

Dave Lombardos walks down Times square admiring the flashing sign, the thousands of people around him. He goes to the hot dog stand, and orders a half footer with cheese and mustard. He likes to eat with a coke and to enjoy the warming spring air. He walks down the street admiring store after store of clothing, electronics, food, furniture, and the occasional tattoo shop. He's enjoying his day, another day in NYC.

His beeper goes off, and he picks it up to read it. Urgent Message, from DFHQ. "Oh shit", he remarks.

The wind picks up, papers fly, dancing in the sky. Dave looks up from reading the message, and stares into the face of death. The sky begins being blotted by huge shadows and the wind is faster now. People are looking up in fear, screaming and panicking. They run, they trip, they fall. Some are trampled, as the crowd pour out like a waterfall from their cars and homes. The horde has arrived, and they hunger.

In the sky, huge beasts savor their themselves for the feast to come. Their claws and mandibles move and clack. Their wings buzz, the winds created smash windows and over turns vehicles. The first one spots the crowd running and jumps down. It comes in between the buildings and crashes to the ground. It's enormous feet smash pavement, concrete, and glass. Those unfortunate enough to have survived it's landing, now are engulfed by the horrible creature. It's claws stabs at prey, and they are dragged to it's mouth. They are ripped to shreds by it's mandibles.

Dave watches from the window these events. He ran into the nearest place he could find, and has now taken shelter in a pub. His beeper rings, and he picks it up.

"Where the hell are you!" he screams into the voice piece. Static, then a response.

"Unit 2- 0-1-2, we-we-are-". Dead.

"Ah shit, shit, shit!" Dave screams to himself. He gets up, noticing there are people in the pub with him. "Where the hell is the payphone?"

"Fox Charlie, this is wedge. Do you have confirmation of targets? " The pilot breathes lightly, and responds to his wingman.

"Target 077, reported to be, uh….", the pilot searches through his informational book. "Here it is, target 077, AKA: Kamacuras. Giant Prying Mantis. Fast, but weak, mainly threatening in large numbers. How many we dealing with here wedge?"

Wedge breathes and gasps. "According to reports from the dock…..…about 80 individuals.

"God damn."

The pilots move their F-18s to a low position to begin an attack. They pass over the statue of liberty, skimming over her crown. They drop low for their attack run, splashing the water below them. They spot their targets, the swarm. Fox Charlie pulls the steer up to go under the Kamacuri. Using his .50 cal, he wipes three of them. The horde begin dispersing across the skies, but the metal spears have already been launched from the fighter craft. BIH 12 missiles, built to lock in on the heat emitted by organisms, specifically fast and flying ones. They give no chance for the bugs and move in on them quickly. The bugs are fried, and their burning pieces fly to the ground below.

"Direct hit!" remarks Fox Charlie. A bug lunges in a suicide fly right at his aircraft before he can even maneuver. Wedge watches in horror as Charlie goes down.

Dave sits inside the pub, listening to the people screaming outside. Suddenly the front explodes as a huge vehicle rams through it. The APC opens up as soldiers pile out of it. Some help secure the civilians in the pub. The other approach Dave. One helps him up.

"Dave, the situation isn't looking so hot right now. HQ needs confirmation on K." he says to a Dave in disbelief.

"What? Don't those idiots listen to me? Kiryu is not repaired yet, he's still needs repairs!"

"So is that a no?"

"Absolutely!"

The soldiers turns to the APC and grabs a phone. After speaking to his superior, he returns to Dave.

"They've taken your advice into consideration."

"So what will they do?" Dave replies.

"They're sending Kiryu out immediately."

Dave stares in disbelief as he is led into the vehicle.

At JFK airport, several civilian aircraft are being evacuated by EMS crews, and the planes are being moved to make way for military jets. A squadron of F-18 Super Hornets touches down on the black tarmac, steam rising off the dark asphalt. The pilots are led inside and the work crews begin to fuel the aircraft. In the radio tower, emergency and military have officials are stationing themselves and setting up radio frequencies. Among them a young lad, Greg Johnson, an Army Rangers Private who is serving as a lookout from the tower. As he spies through his scope upon the cityscape he sees the burning buildings and rising smoke. Destruction and mayhem before him, but nothing can touch him inside his fortress.

That thought is about to be smashed, literally, because from the west he spots a dark cloud among otherwise blue sky. As his eyes focus, and look upon with a cold fear, Johnson realizes the cloud is a swarm. Heading straight for him, and he watches almost in madness at the creatures heading down at the tower. The officials have also spotted it, but it is too late, and a dark cloud descends upon them.

In the blue sky above the devastation, a metal being soars and zooms upon the heavens. Its silver armor shines with the glow of the sun, and its saurian form flows through the air, its tail guiding its form. The head resembles a dragon, a snout filled with metallic teeth, and eyes that glow an electric yellow. On tops of its head, 3 spikes protrude back, and the neck is armor that covers hundreds of huge wires. The spines on its back reflect its purpose, almost that of mockery, or reflection. Yet, this is a robotic reflection of a titan.

Mechagodzilla. Or _Kiryu. _

The metal dragon then begins to dive below, towards its destination. The rocket boosters on it's back explode with more oxygen, and the pack on its back adds more thrust as it begins its immediate touchdown. With even more speed it threatens to smash straight into the earth, and yet a surprise turn some 50 feet before, it makes a 90 degree turn and heads straight forward across towards the city. The plan almost worked, if Kiryu was in any position to fly. The kamacuri are mislead following Kiryu to the low ground, and were surprised by the sudden turn leaving them vulnerable. As the robotic being begins to make a sharp turn back, a booster shoots out, sending Kiryu spinning straight into the ground.

The smash makes a load noise that can be heard as far as the bay. The scene looks like a bomb has gone off, with thousands of pieces as small as a cell phone and larger than a six wheeler spread across a whole mile area. Kiryu was damaged, but its internal systems still functioned, and it rose up. The left arm is damaged, but can move slightly, and the right arm has barely any scratches. But the damage is done, as the right leg has gone into a freeze, making it immobile. And open to attacks.

The swarm heads in its direction, and Kiryu uses one last remaining booster to take cover. Erupting with a loud thunder, it even burns some of the encroaching bugs. Suddenly, a swarm dives Kiryu from the front giving it little time to react.

Greg Johnson awakens inside a cloud of smoke and haze, on the floor of the tower. He looks around the room to see blood and glass, and several bodies sprawled across it. Then he hears a _kritt-kritt _noise that seems to come from behind him. As he looks behind he stares right into the face of a large mutated prying mantis, its hairy dark green mandibles reach out for him. He holds his .22 close to him, and grasps its handle, but before he even pulls his arm out a loud sound erupts before him. The bug jumps off the tower before being blown to pieces in a bright orange fireball, some black green pieces flying right through the windows and almost hitting Johnson. He looks out in shock, and believing it to be an act from God. Rising from his glass covered legs he manages to look out through the window to see several bugs covered in flames dancing in the wind. Then he sees his metallica savior

Kiryu looks down across the airport to see the people rise from cover as they try to get their injured to EMS. Then Kiryu turns his attention to a new swarm coming in the distance, coming from the ocean.

Johnson hears the door open behind him as Dave Lombardos and several officers burst in. After examining the bloody scene, Dave looks at Johnson.

"You the only one… the one left?"

Johnson nods slowly and staggeringly. EMS comes in and picks him up out of there. Dave gives him a pat on the back as he is taken down stairs,

"Tough kid, ha-ha", he remarks. He begins setting up his laptop and a connection device, as the other officers set up equipment. 'Now, you want to tell me why the hell you decided to completely ignore my heeding?" He looks behind a an old figure in the corner. An older gentleman with a gray mustache, carrying several medals, and wearing a green hat.

"The situation calls for such action necessary", he sternly replies.

Dave's sarcastic smiles turns into a deep frown. "So then, this kind of reckless action? Is… Is what is needed? General… we could have almost lost Kiryu completely if it wasn't for this order!"

The commanding officer gives him a hard look.

"General… I'm.. sorry. But… this .. if we..", Dave gathers himself.

"Dave, your right, but you must also realize that to survive requires sacrifice. On all parts, including you."

"Yah sure…" Dave mutters under his breath. "Anyway, I've gotten the receiver up and running and the link should begin soon."

"You see Dave, when you forget your problems; you get things done, hahaha!" The General says with hearty laugh and pat on Dave's back. "You know your mission, complete it. I will be downstairs with the chief of staff. Jeez I have to deal with him. Again? "He lets out a deep sigh. "All right, do your thing", as he walks through the door.

Dave looks back at the door, and stares out at Kiryu.

He activates the control system, and looks right at Kiryu is staring at.

_Oh holy mother of…_

The swarm is massive, and is almost at the city's edge with the bugs beginning to dive even lower.

"Allright Kiryu, let's open a shitstorm on this vermin. Hopefully you can still fly."

He presses enter on his keyboard. Kiryu's eyes light up and its AI suppress control. Dave bypasses some locked systems and reactivates the leg. Kiryu begins to move forward, and moves even faster with the one booster firing behind. With half of the pack on Kiryu's back destroyed, only half the rockets are available. Yet, that's more than enough, as the pack opens an inlet revealing a series of round, silver bullet like tubes with a red insignia. The rockets fire from the pack all at once and race across the sky with white streaks spouting behind them, and the rockets begin to turn and move around the swarm. Some of the bugs spot these encroaching objects and move out of the way fast enough, but for most it is too late. The impact explodes the beasts on contact and sends their remains flying all over the area.

Dave looks impressed, but then reads the systems analysis on Kiryu, realizing that his systems are failing. _He won't be able to survive a fight with those things. _

Kiryu sees the remaining horde dive at him, and it powers up its maser beam. The bolts fly inside the throat and the energy is unleashed upon the air like lightning. Several bugs meet their demise and fall to the world. Yet the remaining press on. Kiryu fires another blast of the maser, and now even less bugs fall. Kiryu then lands, and a sharp blade explodes from the side of the right arm. Its golden yellow shine competes with the light of the sun for brightness. Kiryu wields the blade at attacking bugs, swatting them like flies. More join the fray, as a spinning black mass surrounds the robot, and threatens to engulf him.

Dave looks out at this scene. _There's too many of them, and the energy is running out. _On his laptop a bright orange bar begins to drop steeply. Dave looks out in worry. He calls to the men beside him. "Send order to HQ, Kiryu is under heavy threat, and tell them to send air power immediately!" The young man must look strange grasping an older and larger man in that position, but his point is clear and the officer runs off. _I just hope they come in time. _

Kiryu slices and cuts at more bugs, but more continue to attack. Then, one sneaks around to the side, and rips the armor off the neck. Soon the bugs converge on the wiring and begin to consume it even at the cost of their lives. Kiryu begins to slow his movements and his stance drops. His balance is thrown off, and he plummets to the ground.

Dave looks on in horror. The swarm find no meat in Kiryu, and look elsewhere. There, some buildings with people. The swarm takes off towards the airport. Dave tells the officer to run down stairs and get out, while he will attempt to turn Mechagodzilla back on. It is futile though. The swarm is coming, and Dave is open. It is the end.

A huge explosion rocks Dave to the floor, and a thunderous roar booms throughout. Dave gets back on his feet and arrives to the window. A bright orange glow greets his squinted eyes. Bugs in flames still moving are quickly shot by infantry men on the ground, while others explode without reason. Dave is amazed and confused at the same time, but as he looks to the sky above he spots the moving form of an ac-130 gunship. The air cavalry did deliver. _Thank God_


End file.
